Little duckling
by Kuronojinsei
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando le cuentas a una tamaraneana el cuento infantil más común de la historia? ¿Qué pasa si no le cuentas el final a la sensible extraterrestre?


Teen Titans no me pertenece, es propiedad de DC comics y Warner.

.

.

 ** _Little duckling_**

.

.

Un día, cuando la joven tamaraneana rechazo salir a comer pizza, Robin sospecho que algo andaba mal.

Los sucesos siguientes a este aumentaron su preocupación, como que no bajara a pasar el rato en el living o que simplemente rechazara cocinarles uno de sus exóticos platillos ¡Hasta la mostaza había sido denegada!.

Robin, como líder, debía velar por que todo su equipo estuviera bien, física y mentalmente, así que se encaminó hacía la habitación de la pelirroja extraterrestre con el fin de averiguar que le pasaba.

Toco dos veces siendo recibido por unos apagados y distantes ojos verdes, sin brillo y sin alegría que iban tan especialmente dirigidas hacía él, por que si, desde los sucesos de Tokio, habían decidido tomarse su relación con calma, conociéndose poco a poco, con pasitos de bebé.

—Hola Star, ¿puedo pasar? — preguntó, con una sonrisa tranquila pero segura.

—Claro Robin, pasa.

Ahí estaba, esa melancolía en su voz, sinceramente, se sentía estrésado al no saber el por qué.

—Star, sere directo, he notado cierta actitud... melancolía de tu parte estos ultimos días, quiero saber que pasa.

La pelirroja dio un respingo y se llevo las manos a sus mejillas completamente rojas.

 _"Que linda"_ penso Robin al verla tan avergonzada _"Concentrate Robin"_ recriminandose mentalmente y luchando por que una sonrisa no se escapara de sus labios.

—¡Oh Robin! Cuanto lo siento, probablemente los he preocupado a todos y todo por una tontería, lo siento mucho — dijo sentándose en un sillon rosa de su habitación completamente roja y abrumada, Robin, al ver el semblante tan débil de la princesa, acudió junto a ella poniendo una mano en su espalda y dando caricias ascendentes.

—No te preocupes Star, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

—Esta bien... — tomando una bocanada de aire fijo sus ojos en el pelinegro.

—Hace unos días estaba viendo televisión cuando llego Chico Bestia con un libro, me dijo que era una historia de un pequeño patito y que si queria escucharla, yo le dije que si y bueno... ¡Fue tan triste! ¡Como pudieron separar al patito de sus padres y luego discriminarlo de esa forma! Me pareció una historia tan triste que me lloré tanto y más cuando Chico Bestia me dijo que era una historia real, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo triste que es...

Y con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas, Starfire relataba el tan desafortunado caso del cuento "El patito feo".

Mientras que un sorprendido pero aliviado Robin, tomaba a Starfire de los hombros para que esta pudiera llorar en el, tratando de reconfortarla.

Se le hacía una situación de lo más cómica, pero la entendía por que cuando él era pequeño y escucho el cuento de parte de Alfred también sintió triste, pero como todo buen cuento para niños tiene un final feliz que alivia el dolor de los infantes.

Uno que obviamente Chico Bestia omitió y era oficial, haria entrenar muchísimo más de lo usual al metamorfo.

Cuando el llanto de la pelirroja ceso la alejo un poco y tomandola de las mejillas, secandole las lagrimas con sus dedos dijo:

—¿Sabes qué el patito encuentra a su familia de nuevo y son muy felices juntos?

Y los ojos sorprendidos pero increíblemente alegres de la pelirroja llenaron de un sentimiento calido el estómago del héroe.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Wow! eso es increíble, ¡me alegra tanto! — De un brinco se puso de pie arrastrando a Robin consigo y comenzó a dar brincos y vueltas en círculo, como una niña muy feliz.

Las ganas burbujeantes de reir que Robin había estado conteniendo salieron sin pena ni gloria por tan bizarra escena.

Pero la entendía y la amaba, después de todo, Starfire era una niña en la tierra, aprendía algo nuevo todos los días, se alegraba, asombraba, enfurecia e entristecia con lo nuevo.

Y en el fondo, Robin envidiaba el alma de la tamaraneana, esa manera tan hermosa de ver el mundo, de apreciar hasta la más mínima cosa.

Starfire, alegre como nunca, dejo de brincar y salto a los brazos del superhéroe envolviéndose en un calido abrazo.

—Gracias Robin —Susurró en su oído y le dio un timido beso en la mejilla.

Robin sonrió y tomando la cara de la joven planto un beso en su frente, haciendola sonrojar furiosamente.

—No tienes por que, ahora, ¿Vamos por una pizza?

—¡Si! Además, aprovecharé para disculparme con todos por mi actitud.

— Como tu quieras Star.

Y tomando la mano de la pelirroja salieron hacia el living donde se encontraba todo el equipo, recibiendo burlas, reclamos, disculpas en retalia y uno que otro coscorrón de cierta hechizera y cierto héroe hacia un mareado metamorfo.

Y en ese momento Starfire se sintió alegreo como nunca, por tener una familia como esa, una persona que amaba incondicionalmente y un patito en alguna parte del mundo siendo feliz como lo era ella ahora.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Hola, como estan, espero que muy bien!

Este es uno de los primeros Fics que publico de TT en FF y uno de los primeros basado en una historia real, en serio, me paso a mí, con uno de mis primos pequeños, claro que con nuestros bebés Robin y Star es muchísimo más hermoso y romantico, literal yo solo me reí en lugar de consolarlo.

Bueno, nos vemos a la proxima.

Saludos.

 ** _ALGRAYHO_**


End file.
